neverwinterfandomcom-20200223-history
Information Sources
Neverwinter Articles and dissections of information release, hinted and/or speculated Neverwinter An Interview -- RPG Watch -- October 11, 2010 RPG Watch Article What we learned: :Jack found NwN1/2 toolsets beyond abilities -- which could imply that Forge will be more user friendly (in theory) :Jack answers a similar question in the same way " Personally, I think their user generated content tools were too difficult for the average fan, but that's my own take." :Not sure what was meant by "Party Dynamic systems" but they are not in the game yet :Certain player changes will make changes to the environment :There is no such thing as a local character -- all are stored on Cryptic servers :Players can "queue" attacks to a certain degree :Currently, a player can either respawn at a point or can choose to wait for their teammates to rouse them :We're taking our spells, weapons and armor types straight out of the 4th edition books. We're providing the full breadth of options. :Cloaks yes, horses unlikely. Flight and climb aren't planned for initial release. :Housing, fortresses, etc -- not at launch Neverwinter Wonders -- Eurogamer -- October 5, 2010 Article Link What we learned: :As at October 5, 2010, Cryptic has 3-4 hours of playable, content, called a Vertical Slice :They are having Vertical slices reviewed as they hit milestones :There will be "Easter Eggs" that refer back to Neverwinter Nights 1 and Neverwinter Nights 2 :There are 10 "Heroic" levels, and the level cap will be 10 :There's no two-hit roll (aka 4ed D&D Rules) :They've used boons in a slightly different manner :Hit-points aren't exactly the same. But, by and large, the structure is similar. :It's not turn-based. :Art style will be "realistic-syalized" (aka "Vallejos" Spanish Fantasy Artist) :Group Size will be 5 made up of real players or combinations of real players and henchmen :All aspects of the game are available for group play and single play :Dungeons can be repeated - they are persistant :There will be strict controls on User Generated Content -- not sure if users can create their own weapons and armour :Social Hubs, Guilds, and Trading are confirmed :Implications that Cryptic believes that free to play is viable for a AAA title, but no information actually released on pricing model :They are not creating an MMO endgame :There will not be a console version :There will not be a traditional Closed Beta, Open Beta like with MMO's; some lucky folks might be able to test ahead of release :They want to reach out to NwN people that built great mods to help test UCG :Bioware is not involved ZAM Interview - August 30, 2010 Zam Interview Discussion :There are no killing fields and you’re never requested to just go kill 10 orcs, or collect five torn pelts. :We don’t have traditional crafting with resource nodes that you click on to collect stuff. A lot of those mechanics are simply born of the fact that you want people continually playing hour after hour. We’re looking for great gameplay with a great story that’s to be a lot of fun. :I know that you’ll be able to create adventures, you can attach them to our world… :Right now position is important; if you get flanked, if you’re surrounded or if you surround an opponent, that’s a part of D&D 4th edition, so we made sure to get that in. :We’re really trying to create old-school, tactical RPG combat; that’s our goal, but in real-time. MMORPG Interview - August 25, 2010 Neverwiner: Jack Emmet Interview by MMORPG : The other thing Jack mentioned is that the game will follow the play style of something like Borderlands with a Dragon Age/ Oblivion feel to it. : Cryptic wants the game to be a place where old D&D groups can get together no matter where they are and play a night of gaming without having to deal with grinding monsters or endless repetition. They want the game to be a fun experience to have with your friends. (Music to MY ears!) : Jack went on to explain the design strategy behind the new Neverwinter game as using Veritcal Slices. Each slice is a full game play experience that the team and outside reviewers can look at and make assessments on. Massively Interview - August 23, 2010 Neverwinter: Interview with COO of Cryptic Studios (Massively) : Described as an OMG (Online Multiplayer Game). This is different than an Online RPG and an MMO. At the end of the day, there will be no Offline Play, however; that much is confirmed. : The game will have some sort of Toolset, currently being referred to as “The Forge”. To quote from the article. “What we’ve done is take versions of our own tools and skin them, simplify them, and make it possible for players to create things like we do every day.” In addition, he has the following to say, “Fans of the original Neverwinter I don’t think will be disappointed, and my personal goal is to include a group of people, like myself, who just want to get in and make simple adventures without having to tackle a large amount of complexity.”. It sounds to me like they are striving for something like the original Neverwinter Nights Toolset. : “The priority is to fill out the character classes with the most recognizable ones for the most people, and then we’ll continue that over time.” Sounds like they are shooting for some of the more recognizable classes to start, and then build on that over time. If I was to guess, I might say Cleric, Fighter, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue? Or maybe one of the classes from the Forgotten Realms handbook will make it’s way into the initial build of the game? : They are working very closely with RA Salvatore and Wizards of the Coast, so I can only assume, from an IP perspective, that this game will turn out to be very interesting. : Mr. Emmert is most excited about the Combat. “I have to pay attention to what I’m doing and what my teammates are doing. It’s refreshing; it’s an old-school RPG. It’s not turn-based but it reminds me of that a lot.” Righteous Gamer Further Details - August 23, 2010 Additional Details : Based on 4th Edition D&D rules — the first of it’s kind : Easy-to-grasp adventure creation tools empower users. Bring compelling quests to life and build challenging levels! Share creations with the entire world in-game. Become a part of the existing Dungeons & Dragons universe… Then build a new one. : Encounter dangerous foes and perilous environments. Work with others, strategically, to overcome nightmares, demons, monsters, and beasts of legend. Cryptic Studios Working On Atari's New Neverwinter Game - August 23, 2010 Article Link What we learned :Atari announced the Cryptic Studios would be working on the game :We saw the Neverwinter logo for the first time (I did, anyway) :Game based on a trilogy by RA Salvatore (Woot!) :First Book, Gauntlgrym, is set for October 5, 2010 release (yesterday, by the way, at the time of this writing) :Release date is planned as Q4 2011 :Five player co-op groups :AI will fill additional spots :Neverwinter is in a state of ungoverned chaos and that its dead are beginning to march upon the city Category:Article Dissection